Mi loco amor Camren
by keymaris.morillo
Summary: Mi sueño siempre fue ser una gran artista, mostrarle al mundo mi poder al cantar, pero jamas pensé que esto me traería el mas loco y perdido amor; CAMILA CABELLO. camren


En este momento en lo único que pensaba era en las miles de personas que estarían ahí, frente de mí, mirándome y escuchando mi cantar, en mi vida jamás había sentido tantos nervios y miedo como ahora; de igual forma tenía que hacerlo, debía caminar y colocarme en mi lugar. Mire hacia atrás y pude ver como con cada paso quedaban más lejos, las personas que siempre me han apoyado, mi padre el más alto, me saludaba alzando varias brazos, el es mi héroe, ese que con emoción le mostraba a sus amigos, que su pequeña niña podía cantar, sin duda alguna mi primer amor. De su lado se encontraba mi madre, mujer abnegada que con esfuerzo y dedicación nos mantenía a todos de pie, podía notar que derramaba unas lágrimas, creo que de felicidad, ella mas que nadie siempre ha sabido que mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran cantante, y hoy tal vez podría dar el primer paso para lograr ese sueño tan anhelado, del lado de ambos una pequeña figuraba daba saltos para poder mirar, aquello me causo mucha gracia, mi hermanita Sofia amaba escucharme cantar, sobre todo en las noches antes de irnos a dormir, ella decía que mi voz era como una caja de música, que la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Los mire por ultima vez y con una sonrisa me despedí para dar paso a mi lugar; los nervios jamas desaparecieron, seguía ahí, intactos y con fuerza, tenia miedo de ser traicionada por estos y que mi voz falle, rezaba porque eso no pasara. No paso mucho tiempo cuando a lo lejos escuche mi nombre me levante con rapidez y camine hacia la entrada.

Tu eres Camila Cabello?- Me pregunto mirando en su tabla-

Ehmm – ahí estaba, los nervios me traicionarían- Si si soy yo- casi ni podía atinar palabra alguna-

La mujer quito su tabla del rostro para poder observarme y notar el miedo en mi.

Deja esos nervios, nadie te va a comer ahí adentro- aquello fueron como palabras de aliento, se veía muy simpática, baje la guardia por un segundo- muéstrame su carnet para verificar por favor – le dijo volviendo a su posición original-

Todo estaba en orden, pase por un pasillo junto a la chica, quien seguía con su porte de rígida, nos detuvimos en una fila no tan larga, que daba hacia el escenario en donde se estarían haciendo las audiciones. Las personas a mi alrededor eran chicos y chicas de todo tipo, de todas las edades y de todos los lugares, muchos de ellos se veían tan seguros de si mismo, que hasta yo parecía una novata en ese mundo, sentia que quería salir corriendo y volver a mi vida normal, cantarle a mi padre y a sus amigos, a mi hermana en las noches y a la ducha, esto era demasiada presión para una niña de 15 años.

Faltaban solo dos personas para mi turno, en el escenario se encontraba una chica con una sonrisa radiante, se notaba tan segura, que envidia, pensé, quisiera tener esa seguridad en mi, tal vez al colocar un pie en el escenario saldría corriendo, o solo no cantaría, quien sabe… dos segundos y la chica comenzó a cantar. Oh mierda, fue lo que salio de mi boca, no tendre oportunidad, si que canta, era una voz increíble, casi tan perfecta, mama papa ayúdenme creo que hare el ridículo. Luego de culminaba su canción la chica de sonrisa radiante, salio con la misma seguridad con la q entro, paso a mi lado y pude notar igualmente que tenia unos hermosos ojos verder, es perfecta, no podre competir con esa clase de contrincantes, y a parte, su blusa es linda, en que estoy pensando, me dije colocando mis manos en la cabeza, que tiene que ver una blusa? Con solo cantar ya me venció.

Deje mis pensamientos psicópatas a un lado, y espere mi turno, el cual llego muy rápido para mi gusto.

Siguiente- dijo una voz- Camila Cabello. – Era la misma chica, quien al verme me hizo señas de que me acercara-

Tome aire y camine a pasos lentos, me concentre, no debía dejarme vencer por mis nervios y mi miedo, soy una Cabello, debo tener control y fuerza.

Buena suerte y recuerda deja ese miedo nadie te va a comer- me dijo la chica rígida pasando a mi lado, la mire con una sonrisa, me encantaba ese entusiasmo, no la conocía, pero de seguro era una buena persona-

Me concentre nuevamente en mi frente, estaban cuatro personas, jurados que estudiarían y evaluarían mi cantar, para luego dar el veredicto si participaría en el The X Factor frente a los jueces, me emocionaba la idea de ver en persona a Simon y a Demi, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Volvia a tomar aire, y al comenzar la música entone mi canto, dejándome llevar; había pasado algo increíble en ese momento, mis nervios habían desaparecido, sentía como si estuviera en mi ducha cantando, sin que nadie pudiera oírme, aproveche el momento y entone con mas fuerza, no había pasado por todo para llegar aquí e irme, no, este era mi momento y debía aprovecharlo.

Puedes abrir los ojos Camila- escuche a lo lejos-

Oh lo siento –dije apenada, aun seguía en mi aura-

Lo hiciste excelente, espera afuera en un momento saldrán a dar el resultado, Gracias- Mire al hombre con emoción y una gran sonrisa, Sali deprisa, corriendo para avisarle a mi familia el comentario que me habían dando, me sentia tan emocionada, que no medi que había mucha gente y tropecé con alguien cayendo ambas al piso.

Oh madre mia, lo siento tanto- dije levantándome-

Vaya que si pesas- me dijo limpiándose su ropa-

Al levantar la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era esa chica de sonrisa radiante, le cantautora estrella, vaya que pena que si soy bien despistada.

Lo siento de verdad no fue mi intensión- le volvia a repetir, tal vez podía ser una brabucona y pegarme en ese momento-

No te disculpes, no pasa nada, mucho gusto Lauren Jaurengui- estiro su mano frente de mi con esa gran sonrisa-

Wow que amable, no es engreída como parece – pensé- Mucho gusto Camila Cabello – le tome la mano y nos la estrechamos con sonrisas-

Te escuche cantar Camila, creo que ya no tengo oportunidad – bajo la mirada con tristeza, de que hablaba esta chica? Estaba loca o que? Es que acaso no se ha escuchado ella misma cantar?-

Oye creo que la que va a ganar aquí eres tu, no yo, también te escuche cantar- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila, no quería alagarla mucho, no era mi estilo-

Bien ya vamos a dar los resultados de los que van a pasar a la ronda de The X Factor- era la voz de la chica rigida, quien ya había aparecido con los resultados, mire hacia atrás y ya no estaba Lauren, se había esfumado, no le tome importancia y me acerque al grupo, dieron muchos números y el mio no se veía venir, ya me sentia triste, veía como algunos celebraban porque habían pasado.

Eso es todo felicidades- Aquello me mato por completo, no había pasado? Quería llorar en ese mismo momento, correr y desaparecer, como era eso posible? No era justo, no lo sentia justo- oh un momento, el numero …- JODER! PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA MUJER?! Quiere matarme o que?.

Era mi numero había dicho mi número, sabía que era yo, porque me miro y me sonrió con malicia, quería molestarme tal vez, sabia que sufria de los nervios y con eso lograría llevarme al limite, es que le había gustado o que carajos?. No importa, ENTRE! Leyeron? Entre! Voy a participar en The X Factor! Debo correr y avisarle a mis padres! Que felicidad.

Corri a las afueras mis lagrimas eran inevitables, lo había conseguido, había entrado este era el mejor dia de mi vida!. Al llegar mire por todos lados sin conseguir a mis padres, hasta que a lo lejos escuche mi nombre, eran ellos, me apresure a su encuentro.

Mama! Papa! – grite- entre! – mis lagrimas salían con mas fuerzas, mi padre me tomo entre sus brazos y me alzo, todos estábamos felices si lo había logrado.

Felicidades mi muñequita te lo mereces- me dijo mi madre, dándome un beso en la frente-

Saldrás en televisión hermana- me dijo Sofia con emoción-

Nos alegramos mucho por ti hija, lo has conseguido, eres la mejor- nos abrazamos los tres compartiendo la misma felicidad, que nos abrumaba-

Camila- escuche decir detrás de nosotros, era ella, la chica rígida quien me había hecho tan mala broma- felicitaciones – tenia una sonrisa, sonrisa que ya no me caia bien, no se puede rugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas, me acerque a ella-

Porque dejaste mi numero de ultimo? – le pregunte molesta-

No, solo no lo vi- me respondió con tranquilidad-

No te creo, sabias que era yo y me miraste, seguro fue una broma de mal gusto- le dije de brazos cruzados-

Jaja –rio, era el colmo ahora se burlada de mi- que linda te ves, y bueno si quería hacerte una broma, sacarte de esa tensión que transmitías a todos, por cierto mucho gusto Emily, soy del backstage – me estiro la mano, la mire por unos segundos, no era tan mala como yo pensaba, solo era una bromista empedernida y una muy linda, oh pero que estoy diciendo!-

Un placer- le dije estrechándole mi mano-

Se que ganaras el show, cantas hermoso, espero que lo logres, nos vemos mucha suerte- camino en dirección al teatro, la mire, porque había tenido esa afinidad justamente conmigo?, volvi a no darle importancia y me acerque a mis padres, en el break, fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano, para luego prepararme para la gran noche-

Quien era esa chica que te saludo Cami?- me pregunto mi padre mientras nos encontrábamos almorzando en un MacDonalds cercano-

A mi mente volvió la imagen de aquella chica, Emily, no solo tenia rostro lindo sino también nombre, oh no otra vez esos pensamientos, saca eso de tu cabeza Cabello!.

Es una chica del Backstage, la conocía adentro me cae bien- dijo comiendo mi hamburguesa-

Mucho para tu gusto – me dijo en voz baja Sofia, logrando solo yo escuchar, la mire como transmitiéndole un regaño con la mirada, mi hermana me conocía mas que yo misma-

Luego del almuerzo volvimos a retomar la rutina del dia de hoy, me encontraba emocionada y ya quería salir al escenario, quería ver a Demi y a Simon, a diferencia de la mañana que mis nervios me controlaban, ya en este punto del dia me sentia mas segura, había logrado el paso mas importante, ahora venia lo mejor. En todo el dia se me había olvidado alguien, la chica de la sonrisa, Lauren, que había sido de ella? Habría entrado? Espero que si, su voz era genial y a parte de eso, muy linda y cariñosa, no cualquiera tiene esos dones.

Hija por ahora hasta aquí estaremos contigo- me dijo mi padre- debes ir sola, hasta que te toque salir al escenario, en ese momento nosotros estaremos ahí atrás esperándote para celebrar la victoria- abrace fuertemente a mi papa, agradeciéndole por darme la oportunidad de vivir este maravilloso momento, me despedí de todos y camine en dirección al backstage de The X Factor, me acompaño un chico diferente, tenia la ilusión de que fuera Emily y haci poder sentirme a gusto, este chico ni me miraba, solo me informaba por donde tenia que caminar, que odioso!.

Llegamos a una sala de espera y me senté en un sofá un poco alejado, me coloque mis audífonos y me introduje en mi mundo, habían demasiado chicos, y muchos ruidos, algunos cantando y otros hablando, yo solo me quería relajar antes de comenzar el espectáculo. Creo que el cansancio de ese dia me habían vencido, y había entrado en un profundo sueño, viajando por mi imaginación, sintiendo que mi show seria tan bueno que hasta Simon apretaría el botón dorado jajaja era broma, en mis sueños, he visto que Simon es verdaderamente cruel, dudo que haga eso.

Camila – aun seguía en mis sueños – hey Cam! Despierta!

Pero que cara…- Me quite los audífonos para ver quien era la autora de los gritos y las patadas, estaba preparada para atacar, hasta que note de quien se trataba- Emily – dije con una sonrisa, me agradaba verla ahí, una cara un tanto conocida-

Te quedaste dormida con tanto ruido?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado-

Pues mas fuertes son mis audífonos- le dije con una sonrisa mirando mi teléfono-

Venga que tal la estas pasando?- me pregunto- te sientes nerviosa?

Pues a decir verdad, me siento emocionada y ansiosa ya quiero salir- Se me notaba claramente lo preparada que me sentia en ese momento-

Vaya jaja – dijo riendo ante mis comentarios- se nota, y comiste?- me pregunto, Ainss *-* que linda se preocupa si comiii-

Eh – trate de dejar mis emociones en mi interior- Si, mi papa nos llevo a McDonalds – le respondi-

Y no me invitaste- me reprocho simulando molestia- es juego de igual forma no puedo salir de este encierro – dejo caer su cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, se le veía muy cansada-

Se te ve cansada, es que acaso te pagan tan bien para matarte por este trabajo? – le pregunte, si se que soy un poco curiosa-

Demasiado bien, tengo un año aquí y ya tengo mi propia casa y carro, es grandioso- me respondió con emoción-

Vaya que ….- no pude terminar la frase cuando una chica de estatura baja, quien venia hacia nosotras tropezó cayéndonos encima-

Carajo Ally ten mas cuidado- le dijo Emily levantándola-

Lo siento priiiiiiii es que tengo mucho miedo!- dijo sentándose en el medio de las dos-

Te unes al team de camila entonces- dijo, mirándome de reojo yo solo sonreí sacándole la lengua en juego-

Quien es Camila?- pregunto la pequeña chica-

Yo, mucho gusto- le dije estrechándole la mano-

Ainss que linda eres – me dijo abrazandome, Emily se reia ante aquello- mucho gusto Ally Brooke, soy prima de Em y también estoy participando – por lo que se veía parecía una chica amable y un tanto loquita jaja, me caia bien-

Un placer Ally Brooke – le dije sonriéndole-

El estúpido de tu novio anda de mal humor me trajo hasta aquí y super odioso okey?- Novio? Queeee! Tiene novio?-

Ya no es mi novio, terminamos hoy- dijo mirando en otra dirección-

Con razon estaba de ese humor, por que terminaron?- le pregunto Ally-

Ya no me gusta, a parte es muy agresivo- dijo con fastidio-

Agresivo!- grito Ally haciendo que mis tímpanos ardieran-

No grites Ally por favor, asustas a Camila- dijo mirándome-

No tranquila, solo asusto a mis tímpanos- le respondi colocándome la mano en mi odio-

Yo me tengo que ir chicas, ya paso mi hora de descanso- dijo Em levantándose del sofá, L no te vayas Em! Soy de tu Team! L- Camila espero te salga todo bien, tratare de cambiar el turno con mi ex novio para estar contigo antes de que subas al escenario y con Ally claro- dijo al notar que Ally nos veía con una ceja levantada-

Gracias – le respondi sonrojada ante aquello-

Me quede un rato conversando con Ally Brooke, era una chica super alocada, y divertida, me contaba sus anécdotas antes de decidir entrar al concurso de The X Factor. Mi tarde no se hizo tan aburrida, con su compañía y las vueltas fugaces de Emily a la sala, me sentia como en casa, estas dos chicas me hacían sentir como tal. Luego de unas dos largas horas de espera, tuve que separarme de Ally, para cada una tomar su lugar antes de salir al escenario, ya la hora había llegado. Aun seguía pensando en Lauren, que habría sido de ella, en la sala no pude verla, aunque Emily me había dicho que eran 4 salas de espera, eran demasiadas personas para una sola, tal vez estaría en una de esas. Me había enterado que mi sala era la ultima en pasar, asi que me posicione para irme a la parte de atrás del escenario, ahí pude ver a Emily regañando a Ally, y esta riendo como loca, me acerque a ellas.

Hey chicas- salude llegado al lugar- ya pasaste Ally?- le pregunte-

Si e hizo el ridículo! – me dijo Em con molestia y los brazos cruzados-

Como asi?- pregunto, no parecía que había hecho el ridículo por su risa-

Canto excelente pero al final se volvió como loca y no quería dejar de cantar, hubieras visto la cara de Simon! – dijo

Lo que cuenta es que canto excelente, felicitaciones Ally- le dije dándole un abrazo-

Claro, ya que Simon cree que es una loca- dijo con mala cara- es mejor que vayas ya vas a Pasar Cam, mucha suerte- me regalo una sonrisa tierna-

Gracias Em, espero verte cuando salga- le dije sin pensar, pero quee carajo Camilaaa que pasa? Que dicessssssss?-

Nos veremos Cam- dicho eso se acerco a mi y me enredo en un tierno abrazo, abrazo que correspondi con rapidez-

Ally me abrazo por detrás- Espero que quedes Mila, para vernos.

Si me iba, tenia la satisfacción de que había conseguido dos amigas, Ally y Emily, grandes chicas. Pensé

Nos vemos chicas- fue lo ultimo que les dije antes de colocarme en la fila para pasar al escenario.

Bueno, les cuento que me fue genial, hasta hable con Demi lo pueden creer? Y me dijo que soy linda! No pude estar mas feliz! Cante con el corazón y recibi excelentes comentarios por parte de los jueces, tal como lo esperaba. Cuando volvi al Backstage encontré a mi familia esperándome, felices celebramos mi valentía, atrás de ellos se encontraban, Emily y Ally Brooke, celebre igualmente con ellas, nos volvimos a ir cada quien a sus respectivas salas de espera para esperar los resultados de quienes seguirían, el momento mas esperado.

Emily le había tocado dar las noticias, llego a la sala, muy seria como siempre, Ally tomo mi mano aprentandola, las dos nos sentíamos nerviosas, Emily empezó a dar una charla sobre lo especial que éramos cada uno, por ser parte de The X Factor, que no importaba ganar o perder, sino el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho y blablablá, solo esperaba los resultados, de mi sala solo 5 serían seleccionados y en ese momento igualmente les informarían quien seria su mentor, Emily no nos veía, que pasaba? Se estaba tomando su trabajo en serio, hasta seria se veía super linda *-*, camila Cabello! Otra vez esos pensamientos?!.

Ya había nombrado a 2 chicos y a una chica, solo quedaban dos puestos, Ally y yo nos miramos deseando por todo lo alto, que fueramos nosotras, pero para nuestra mala suerte Emily nombro a dos chicos, mi corazón en ese momento dio un salto, la mire esperando que fuera otra de sus bromas, pero en su rostro lo decía todo, nos miro con tristeza, no habíamos quedado, tanto para nada, una lagrima corrió por mi rostro, Ally ya me había adelantado y se había ido, no pude siquiera despedirme, solo me quedaría buscarla por Facebook, si es que tenia FB, me sentia verdaderamente triste, mi sueño estaba cayendo por un vacío.

Lo siento tanto Cam- me dijo Emily tomando mis manos-

No te preocupes Em, lo bueno de todo esto, fue que te conoci y a Ally, gracias por todo- le dije dándole un brazo siendo correspondida-

Ten este es mi numero – me entrego un papel- llamame si? – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me deposito un calido beso, un beso que me hizo volar en ese mismo lugar-

Sali cabizbaja del lugar en búsqueda de mis padres, tal vez no sabían la noticia, y me estarían esperando para volver a celebrar, pero yo solo quería irme a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, tal vez a llorar. Mis padres notaron rápidamente lo que había pasado, mi rostro lo transmitía todo, al llegar con ellos, mis lágrimas hicieron aparición desbordando todo el dolor que sentia, nos fuimos a un hotel cercano a pasar la noche para luego mañana regresarnos a la realidad, la triste realidad.

Al llegar tome posición en la cama que me tocaria compartir con mi hermana Sofia, mis padres quisieron salir a un parque cercano para subirme el animo, pero no tenia ganas, solo quería descansar y dormir, olvidarme de todo por un momento. No me costo mucho conciliar el sueño, seguro era el cansancio quien había prestado la ayuda para eso. Esa noche soñé cosas muy raras, soñé con Ally, con Emily, estábamos todas juntas en un escenario cantando, hasta Emily jaja que loco y triste a la vez, tal vez jamas volveria a pisar un escenario en mi vida, luego de esto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas temprano que los demás, me duche y tome mi teléfono celular para guardar el numero de Emily, rayos! El numero! El papel! No lo conseguia! Y_Y creo que lo extravié Y_Y grandioso, bueno por las redes sociales y por el internet se pueden encontrar a cualquier persona, eso era un alivio. Después de un momento comenzaron a despertar mis padres y mi hermana, tomamos el desayuno y nos dispusimos a tomar rumbo hacia nuestra casa, la realidad, de camino nadie atinaba palabra algúna, yo seguía triste, y pensativa. Un repentino sonido nos saco de nuestras propias imaginaciones, era el celular de papa.

Si soy yo digame- decía mientras conducía y hablaba por el teléfono- por su puesto que si! – grito frenando de golpe, todas nos miramos extrañadas- en 15 min estaremos ahí- dicho esto dio una vuelta en el auto regresando en la dirección-

Que pasa Amor?- le pregunto mi madre por aquella extraña acción-

Camila hija prepárate porque entraste a The X Factor!- me dijo-

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Era una broma! De verdad entre? Pero como era posible aquello? No debía haber un error! Que emoción!

Pero papa como asi?- le pregunte sin entender nada-

El señor Simon selecciono a 5 chicas de las que no habían quedado 5 de las mejores, para formar un quinteto y estas entre ellas, quieren que vayas ya mismo para comenzar con las audiciones y el papeleo porque te quedaras aquí para la competencia- R!-

Sofia, mama y yo gritamos de la emoción dentro del auto! No lo podíamos creer, estaba dentro, en un grupo de 5 pero lo estaba!, no importa el triunfo puede ser compartido, sin duda alguna este si era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Cam hija encontré esto en uno de tus pantalones un numero- me dijo mama entregándome un papel-

El número de Emily!- dije con emoción-

De tu novia?- me pregunto por lo bajo Sofia-

Cállate loca – le dije dándole un pequeño pellizco-

Tome mi teléfono y guarde el teléfono de Em, decidí mandarle un mensaje.

-Hola Em, como estas? Es Camila.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando recibi uno de vuelta.

-Hola Cam! Bien y tu? Ya recibiste la noticia! Estoy demasiado feliz por ti!.

-Si! Jajaja yo estoy mas feliz aun, estas alla? Quiero verte.

-Si aquí estoy esperándote! Te tengo dos sorpresas mas! Nos vemos Cam! Besos!.

-Muero por saber que es!, besos Em!.

Uy besos y besos- me dijo mi hermana quien desde hacia un rato miraba los mensajes-

Pequeña chismosa- le dije haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que riera como loca, estábamos felices-

Llegamos a las oficinas de The X Factor, nos ubicaron justo en la oficina de Simon, fue increíble tenerlo tan cerca, hablo con papa y mama por ser ellos mis representantes, ya que soy menor de edad, firmaron unos documentos y acuerdos, el nos explicó que a partir de ese momento yo debía de irme a vivir a una mansión, que compartiría con los otros participantes del concurso, incluyendo mis nuevas compañeras de grupo, quienes en un momento conocería.

Ahora, Emily los llevara a la sala de espera para que Camila puedas conocer a tus demás compañeras y despedirte de tus padres, en un momento ira a hablar con las 5 – Simón parecía un hombre tranquilo, pero muy serio en su trabajo, por lo que veo es mi mentor, me siento muy feliz por todo lo que está pasando-

Simon salio de la oficina dejando entrar a Emily, al verla corri hasta ella.

También me alegro de verte Cam- me dijo abrazándome-

Y las sorpresas?- le pregunte, me encantan las sorpresas por ningún motivo se me olvidaría lo que me había dicho-

Ven – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta, siendo nosotras seguidas por mis padres y mi hermana Sofia, quien me veía de una manera picara- una esta en la sala de estar y la otra te la dire yo.

Le presente a mis padres a Emily y caminamos juntos hasta la gran sala, sentía mucha curiosidad en saber quiénes eran esas 5 chicas con las que compartiría en el grupo, me agradarían? Nos la llevaremos bien? Eran interrogantes que no salían de mi cabeza, y miedo a la vez, no quería llevarme mal con esas chicas, trataría de ser amable, solo un poco.

Antes de entrar quiero que te tapes los ojos- me dijo Em afuera de la gran sala-

Por que?- le pregunte sin saber a que venia aquello-

Es para tu sorpresa Cam- me dijo, le hice caso y cerre los ojos, me encantaban las sorpresas-

Ella abrió la puerta, sentí como una mano me sostenía, seguramente era Emily guiandome a mi sorpresa, al entrar escuche muchas voces hablando a la misma vez, estaba caminando detrás de ella, ansiosa por saber que iba a suceder.

Buenas tardes ya esta aquí la ultima integrante del grupo – escuche decir a Emily-

Abrir los ojos y sali, lo primero que escuche fue un grito.

MILA!- para mi gran y agradable sorpresa se trataba de Ally Brooke! Que gran emoción esto no podía ir mejor!-

Ally Brooke! – grite yendo hasta ella topándonos con un abrazo amistoso- que alegría seremos compañeras de grupo- ambas saltábamos de felicidad-

Sii es lo mejor – dijo con una sonrisa- ven para que conozcas a las demás chicas son super cool – escuchar eso me producía una tranquilidad-

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a un grupo de chicas, faltaba una solo estaban dos.

Chicas ella es Camila Cabello- dijo Ally-

Hola Mila mucho gusto Dinah Jane – me dijo la mas alta de todas, con una sonrisa-

Hola Dinah un placer- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Hola Cam soy Normani Kordei un verdadero placer- me sentia super cómoda con estas chicas, transmitían una energía que se sentia por todo el lugar, un excelente comienzo-

Donde esta Lauren?- pregunto Ally, pero esperen un momento! LAUREN? La misma LAUREN que estoy pensando?-

Aquí estoy y no hace falta presentaciones – dijo detrás de mi-

Si, era ella, la misma Lauren Jaurengui que conoci en el Stage, la de la sonrisa radiante, estaba ahí, que casualidad, esto era increíble, se cuenta y no se cree, primero Ally y ahora Lauren? El destino estaba haciendo una jugada.

Lauren- dije mirándola, esos perfectos ojos verdes dfjfgfgd otra vez los mismos pensamientos extraños Cabello!-

Hola Camila que bueno que seamos compañeras- me dijo dándome la mano-

Le sostuve la mano, wow que manos tan suaves, asi como su voz, que linda esta chica sin duda alguna.

Que bueno que ya nos conocemos todas- dijo Ally llegando junto a las demás chicas sacándome de mi aura Jaurenguiana-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, de ella hacia entrada Simon, nos miro y las 5 nos colocamos en frente de el.

Que bueno que se conozcan ya – empezó a hablar en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan- se preguntaran porque estan aquí, fueron escogidas porque en cada una de ustedes vi algo especial, sus voces, sus carismas, algo que yo se que puede complementar, y que puede funcionar, solo les pido respeto entre ustedes mismas y poner el 100% para que se lleven el premio – todas nos sentíamos emocionadas por las palabras de Simon, este era el comienzo de algo grande, se sentia en el ambiente- pueden pasar un rato mas aquí con sus familiares para que se despidan ya que a partir de mañana comienzan las practicas, hoy se les dara el dia libre en la mansión para que puedan interactuar entre ustedes mismas y disfrutar de los beneficios que The X Factor les da, que pasen buen dia.

Cam – me llamo Emily-

Em falta una sorpresa- le dije tomándola de las manos-

Mi sorpresa es... tara r aran – haciendo sonidos, yo la miraba con alegría- viviré en la mansión, sere la mano derecha de Simon.

O sea que la tendre cerca!? Acaso no puede ser mejor este diaa! *-* espero que no termine!

Que emoción Em! Estaremos cerca!- le dije abrazándola-

Si cam, estaremos cerca!- me respondio abrazada a mi-

Bien tortolitas vengan únanse a la celebración – nos llamo Ally haciendo que me sonrojara al máximo –

CONTINUARA...


End file.
